A twist in fate
by twilightfanatic247
Summary: adopted by love.hate.and.liv
1. the escape

**A/N this is the 3rd**** story I have made. It is a twilight/underworld crossover.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**A Twist in Fate**

**The escape**

Bpov

It was a dark night, darker than any other I had ever seen. Lucian and I had escaped into the night, but my father, Victor and his men were not far behind us. They were traveling the distance between us faster than what we could run to out run them. In a matter of moments they caught up to us. Lucian and I decided that we could not out run them and had to fight them.

We stopped running and prepared for battle. Two against 100 is never a good match up. Just as we were going to fight, Lycans came from behind my father and his men and attacked them. My father was loosing men fast. Lucian and I were going into battle, but the leader of the attacking lycans said something but I could not understand him. "what did he say?" I asked Lucian. "he said he would have wanted you to stay and fight, but you are pregnant and fight would be dangerous to both you and our child." he explained to me. "fine" I said reluctantly. *sigh* my child. Lucian's and my child, most likely the first lycan, vampire hybrid ever. Amazing how things can happen. And then I heard the fire of a crossbow and a yell and I knew something was wrong.

**A/N cliffhanger, sorry it is not that long**


	2. What to do now

A/N 2nd chapter for this story. I promise it will be longer. This is a disclaimer. Please read and review. Well on with the story. I added some and took some out of this chapter so it will make more sense.

What to do now?

Bpov

_**Last chapter: and then I heard the fire of a crossbow and a yell.**_

_**Now**_

**Lucian was lying on the ground. There was an arrow in his back and blood all over. "Lucian!" I screamed as I ran and pulled the arrow out of him. He did not answer. I could hear his heart beating ever and ever more lightly. Then " Bella take care of our child and yourself and please for me, don't get yourself killed." he told me ever so lightly. His heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing and I then I knew it was all over, the love of my life gone.**

**He was killed by my father. I went back to find him and kill him, but he was already gone, disappeared. He was not dead, but he was not here. No one is, no vampire or lycan, and no dead. The only one dead that I could see was Lucian. I thought of what Lucian's last 4 words where and laughed a little, sad laugh "**_**Don't get yourself killed**_**" he told me. He knew me only to well. I must go on I thought. I must go on for him and our child. We had already came up with names, Katara, Lucietta if it was a girl, and Ulric Dagon if it was a boy. I would have the baby in hopefully 7 months time. I went in surch for the Lycan's that attacked the other vampires. **

**I found the Lycan's a few horrible weeks later. I told them what happened to Lucian and they told me about the now new war that was raging against the Lycans and vampires. I decided to help with the war.**

**A/N: I did not like killing Lucian in it he is one of my favorite characters in the underworld series, but he had to die for my story to work. If u didn't already guess why u will soon see. I may not update for a week or so because my family and I are going on vacation now that my school got out for summer vacation. Remember to review please.**


	3. 609 years later

609 years 

**It turned out that part Lycan, part vampire babies needed at least 6 centuries to grow before being born. My father went into hibernation and the war was at a stand still. I left the Lycans 609 years later because my baby was going to be born in close to 5 months. When I left I was literally tackled by my old BFF Leslie and our 2 guy friends Adicus and James. We then headed for the U.S.A. When we got to the airport, but they only had 1 ticket left so I bought it and the other 3 were going to get on the next flight.**

**A/N sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to explain what happened in the time gap. The leaves off right were chapter 4 will begin. Please vote on my poll and again I'm really sorry this chapter is really, really short.**


	4. the first day

**A/N this chapter was written by my friend and I. it will be a little funny. What my friend wrote will be underlined. Please remember to review. I added part of 2nd**** chapter to here so it will make more sense.**

**First day**

Bpov

I got on a plane and went to Washington, I heard that it is the cloudiest state in the U.S. I wanted to move somewhere secluded so I asked and found out that Forks is the cloudiest and least populated town in Washington. I went to find and buy a house and a car.

Money was no issue since I took $20million before Lucian and I had left. I went and bought a Cherry red 2009 Viper. It is a 4 cylinder, 4 wheel drive and I went up to 180 mph(**A/N I don't know if they come in a 4 cylinder or what a 4 cylinder is really or if it goes up to 180mph but it is really supposed to be really fast and have a lot of horse power)** I then drove to Forks and bought a 3 story light blue mansion on the outskirts of town. It had a indoor pool with a 135ft waterslide, 10 bedrooms _not that I need that many _I thought, and 4 bathrooms, and a huge basement. It also has a underground garage that can hold up to 50 cars and 10 motorcycles.(**I saw a garage underground on an episode of Cribs on MTV)**

I enrolled in high school to bend in since I stopped growing at 18years old. The schools name is Forks high school. It had 501 students attending including me. I had to go to school tomorrow because it was Thursday. This is going to be fun.

The first day of school at a new school, this is going to be fun. T put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black jersey with the number 84 on it. I got into my viper and left for school. I got to school at 7:30A.M. which happens to be really early here. I went to go to get my sceduale at the office. The lady at the office, Ms. Copes is her name I think gave it to me and kept on staring at me. It was strange.

When I left the office this boy walked up to me with a girl right next to him. "Hey your new right?" the boy asked me. _what a strange question are humans here always so strange, dumb, and ugly?_ I thought. "yeah," I told the boy. "I'm Mike Newton and this is my girlfriend Cheyenne" the boy called Mike told me. "I'm Bella," I told them. Mike was tall and dorky looking and he has no museleses**(I'm not sure if I spelt that way or not)**, he had dirty blond hair. The girl named Cheyenne was short and fat with brown hair, big lips, a big butt, and acne all over. Mike thought the creature was the beautiful thing ever. They both had braces and they kissed in front of me, their braces got locked together and they were stuck. Then he realized what I doing with this creature, and when they got go unlocked Mike threw up on her because she was so scary. During that incident I walked away. Leaving those to "Love birds," to argue.

I then saw a silver Volvo S60R pull up but I paid no attention to the people who stepped out of it. I was in a bitchy mood and Mike and Cheyenne did not help any either! Then the bell rang about and I headed to class.

Everyone asked why I had fangs. I forgot about them since I had them ever since I was born. I told those who asked a very believable tale that I was sort of Goth and I thought they look cool and make people respect you more. They laughed and thought I was crazy. I don't care though.

The periods went by fast and everyone asked the same questions. "Where are you from?" I told them " I'm from Europe" then they asked why I had fangs and I told the same story I told everyone else. Then came lunch.

**A/N the lunch period was supposed to be part of this chapter but I have now decided to make it a chapter. Remember to review I would like to hear what u think of it and there be a poll on my profile it will ask if my friend is a good writer(remember she wrote the underlined parts) so please vote I would like to tell her what u thought of her unique sense of humor in the story. So remember to vote.**


	5. Meeting the Cullen's

**A/N this is the lunch period and the rest of the periods after lunch. Please vote on my poll and please, please, please review.**

**Meeting the Cullen's**

Bpov

At lunch I got a table all to myself, but then 5 people came walking in with god and goddess like looks. One more beautiful than the others. I hears them call him Edward. " Come on, let's go sit over there with that girl. A small pixie like girl said. They then walked over to me and the pixie girl said " Hi I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and this is Edward" the pixie like girl told me and pointed to each person. " I'm Bella." I told them.

"Are your eyes naturally that color?" Emmet asked. " Yeah, they are naturally this blue, but the are white when I am mad." I told them. "Why do you have fangs?" Alice asked. "I just do." I told her. "I bet you are tiered of people asking you questions, huh?" Jasper said. "Yea I am." I told him looking at Alice and Emmet. "Sorry." those two said at once.

Edward looked at me like I was dazzling me instead of him dazzling me. "so… Bella do you have any siblings, what do your parents do?" Alice asked. "I have no siblings and my mom is dead, she died having me." I told her. " oh, I'm sorry, what does your dad do?" she asked. "well my dad and I, well… we hate each other. I didn't do what he liked I almost made his head explode theoretically speaking and so we don't talk, but he is one of the Elders of the castle I lived in." I told them.

"wow so how long have you not talked to him?" Emmet asked this time. " well quite a long time." I told him. " I'll tell you the whole story some other day it is quite long." I told them.

" I have a question for you now." I told them. " Ok, shoot." Emmet said. "Ok, your not human are you?" I asked them. Their eyes got huge and Edward said " yes were human what would make you think other whys?"

"Well, you have no heart beat, no blood, and you are as pale as me." I told him. " what, uh, sheesh, uh, we are too human." Emmet said very unconvincingly. "Emmet." the other 4 Cullen's said annoyingly.

Edward looked scared. "It's fine I wont tell anyone and I don't care if you are I'm immortal and I'm not human." I told them. " What your not?" Jasper asked surprised. " Yea, I'm a vampire." I told them. " your vampires too aren't you?" I asked them. " Yeah we are, you're a vampire too, but you have blood?" Edward said. " yes, I have blood, but we are different types of vampires, and I have fangs unlike you." I told them.

" I have 3 followers that are going to be moving in with me too." I told them. " they hate my dad and the other Elders and counsel members too." I told them. " why don't you like some of the others like you?" Rosalie asked. " well that is a long story also, so why don't you guys come over to my house?" I told them.

" oh yea, my house is on highway 92 right out of town, there's a road right off of that , that has a black mail box just pull up that road and when you see a 3 story light blue house that's mine." I told them. " Ok, can Esme and Carlisle, their our parents for all reasons come over too?" Alice asked. " yea I don't care if they do or not." I told her.

Close to 5min later the bell rang and I was off to biology, which happened to be Edwards next class too. I went up to the teacher and he assigned me the seat next to Edward.

In class we watched a movie so Edward and I passed notes during that time.

**(Edward's writing is bold **_Bella's writing is italics)_

**Do u have a boyfriend? **

_No I don't I've only loved 1 person my whole life which is extremely old._

_Do u have a girlfriend_

**No I don't **

**Do u have any powers**

_Yea I can project my thoughts to other people and I can control fire which I just learned how to do u_

**I can read minds all except yours and I don't know why **

_Sweet u don't want to read my mind _

**Why not **

_U just don't_

The bell rang shortly after that.

I was then off to Gym with Mike Newton gross.

We played doge ball my favorite game note the sarcasm.

The bell rang before I got out and when I left the gym Edward was there waiting for me.

" Bella why don't you let me drive you home?" Edward said.

" ok" I said

He got into the drivers seat of my car and I got into the passengers side.

He asked me questions the whole why like " what's your favorite color?" and " what is your favorite book?" questions like that. We finally got to my house and there sitting in my driveway was my friends car a yellow corvette.

"that's my friends car" I told him.

"ok, well I'll see you tonight" he told me and he ran and was out of sight.

**A/N I hoped u liked this chapter it is much longer than the last ones the next chapter will be about the Cullen's coming over to Bella's house.**

**Please review and vote on my poll.**


	6. Friends

**A/N this chapter takes place before the Cullen's go to Bella's house. It talks about Adicus, James, and Leslie. And what they are like so enjoy and please ****Review. ****It would make me very happy if u did review. Lol so as I said enjoy.**

Bpov

When I walked into the house I was tackled yet again by Leslie, Adicus, and James.

"Will you guys stop tackling me every time you see me!!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." The 3 of them said.

_I really am getting sick of being knocked to the ground every time I see them!_ I thought to myself.

" We are having company to night so please for the love of cows everywhere don't tackle them!" I told them is a serious yet joking like voice.

"We won't." Leslie said with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

"So who is coming over?" James asked.

" The Cullen's, I met them at school which the best part of it might I add, they are vampires also just a different type or breed of vampire." I told them.

They were interested to meet the Cullen's now especially Leslie.

"Interesting." Leslie said curiously.

(**a/n I realize I never described Leslie, James, and or Adicus so after each one of them talks there is going to be a paragraph or two about each them just a heads up)**

Leslie has dirty blondish, brown hair. It is more brown though than blond, the blond is more natural highlights than anything else really. She is about 5,6'' tall and has long legs and relatively big feet. Her eyes are blue like mine, but more icy blue. Her hair goes to about the middle of her back. I met her when she became a scientist for my father. She is a vampire to and is very curious about things she doesn't know. (**she is like Aro but not quite as creepy as he is not saying I don't like Aro he is my favorite of the Volturi.) **She can be hyper if she wants to be. She likes all kinds of music and loves and drives a blue 2007 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 with dual white racing stripes and it is a convertible.

"You are so strange Leslie!" James said.

James is very tall, standing at about 6,5'' tall. He has shoulder length chocolate brown hair. He also has big feet. He has regular sized shoulders and is pretty muscular. He is easy-going and relaxed. He loves listening to country and classical music like, Trace Adkins and Beethoven or Bach(**not sure if that is how u spell his name or not but it has to be close it that) **He has beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He was my father's weapons expert so of course he knows all about guns and stuff like that. His nickname is Jay. He drives a 2009 yellow corvette. He also has a small beard.

"Jay come on be nice to her she is not strange." Adicus said.

Adicus is slightly shorter than James, standing at about 6,1'' tall. He has dark brown almost black hair, with baby blue eyes. He has a 6 pack and he is more muscular than James is. He is a little tanner than the rest of us are. None of know why he is not even Leslie who can act like a know-it-all at times. He loves any type of rock music ranging from The Beatles to Three Days Grace and Nickleback. He was my father's martial arts expert so he knows it all from Tae Kwon Do to Karate. He drives a 1966 blue Shelby Cobra with white racing stripes. It is a neat car.(**all pics of the cars and other things are on my page)**

Adicus and Leslie are in love and will not stop kissing. Its disgusting. They have been in love for at least 700 years. Yet they haven't got married. Go figure. They do make a cute couple though.

All 4 of us are BFFs and Adicus, James, and Leslie think of themselves as my friends and my followers. We have known each other for 760 years two marrow.

We are like 4 peas in a pod. Some people call us the 4 musketeers. We have been through a lot together and will always stick together.

Forever and forever more.

**a/n just a quick reminder to vote on my poll I have on my profile **

**Thanks **

**Twilightfanatic247**


	7. coming over pt 1

**This is a disclaimer hope you enjoy**

**Coming over pt. 1**

At 6:30 P.M. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and their parents, if that's what you want to call them I guess.

I know Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper for sure want to know what happened to me that would make me hate my dad so much and Emmet is probably just wanting a good story.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie all came in Edwards silver Volvo, while their parents came in a black Mercdies.

They got out and came to the door. I answered it with a smile and invited them inside.

"Hi, Bella." Alice said.

"Hi," I told them.

" This is our mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme." Alice said.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said to be polite.

Trouble walked in as if on qui**( A/N I don't know if the spelling on that word is right) **

"These are my friends or as they like to be called my "followers", Leslie, Adicus, and James." I told the Cullen's.

"Guys this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme." I told the trio.

"Hello" James said.

"Hi" Leslie said.

"Yo" Adicus said.

James, Leslie, and I all looked at him in a you did not just say that way.

" Dude you have got to stop watching MTV!" James told Adicus.

"Speak for yourself you watch it too!" Adicus said.

**(a/n I'm lazy so James speaks in **_**italics, **_**Adicus speaks in bold, Leslie speaks in **regular,**and Bella speaks in ****Underlined****) **

"_Yea I also watch the History and Discovery channels too!"_** " The shows on those channels are boring!" "The only good show on is Myth-busters" **_"Monster Quest and shows like that are interesting!" _**"Are not!" **_"Are too!" _**"Not" **_"too"_** "Not" **_"too" …_**…** " I like the show a Hunting."

" that was random." _" that show stinks" _" Does not"_ " too" _**"not"**_ " too" _**"not" **"not"

(**A/N okay back to the regular typing way)**

Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper looked like Leslie, James, and Adicus where insane.

Alice and Emmet looked amused, and Esme well looked confused.

I mouthed sorry to them and tried to stop the arguing.

"guys?" arguing "guys!" still more arguing. "GUYS!!" even more arguing.

"Children!" yet more arguing

When will this end I thought.

"Megall mar akarat!" I told them (**a/n that's Hungarian for "stop already will you!")**

"okay" said Leslie.

" you speak Hungarian?" Carlisle asked.

"yea I used to live in Hungary." I told him.

"what kind of things can vampires like you do?" Emmet asked.

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I will try to get part 2 up soon. **

**Please Review and vote on my poll. If you want to see some pictures of some the things in this story go to my profile and see if they are there and if not just tell me and I will try to get them up.**

**If you have ideas for future chapters tell me in a review and I will try to put them in a chapter**

**Thank you****J**


	8. coming over pt 2

**Coming Over Pt. 2**

_Last time: " What kind of things can vampires like you do?" asked Emmet._

_Now:_

_That was random. _I thought.

"Well… we're fast, strong," I started.

"Bells can control fire and project her thoughts and memories to others." Leslie cut in.

"Leslie can mimic people just by seeing them and not even hearing them." James added.

"Those two are the only ones that have ever had special abilities out of our whole kind." Adicus said.

"And the Elders can reserect ones that have been killed, one a centuary." Said Leslie.

"Wow." Alice said.

I'm still discovering what I can all do too, and Leslie is try to copy peoples looks as with their voices." I said.

"Who are the Elders?" Jasper asked.

"Well the Elders consists of 3 really powerful and old vampires, they are faster and strong than the normal ones." I told them.

"Their like Bella but only they rule the coven." Leslie said.

"Why is Bella different than you three?" Jasper asked.

"I'm as powerful as an Elder is, because I was supposed to be one cause it's my birth right cause my dad is an Elder, well I'm more powerful than two of them cause my dad is the most powerful Elder." I told.

"Why aren't you an Elder now?" Esme asked.

"I blew it and I'll explain how in a little bit." I told her.

"Anyway.. Emelia is the only girl Elder and the 2nd most powerful. Markus is the 1st vampire like us ever and is the weakest cause of Vicktor. And Vicktor is the most powerful and meanest and most racest Elder there is, he is also my father." I told them.

"The only reason Markus isn't dead yet is because he got Vicktor to believe that if he is killed than all vampires will die along with him." Leslie told them also.

"They also have a system called the "Chain" what that means is 1 Elder rules while 2 sleep. Like 1 rules 1 centaury and sleeps for 2 centauries." James added.

"Where do they sleep at?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea where do they sleep at?" Leslie asked.

"Why don't you 3 know?" I asked.

"Cause only Elders and counsel members know and you were a counsel member and where to become an Elder." Leslie stated.

"Oh." I said.

"And you would know that if you would have attually went to the meetings instead of like 5 a year." Leslie pointed out.

"Well I was busy." I pointed out.

Leslie raised an eyebrow and I saw a faint smile appear on her lips.

"The Elders Sleep at Ordoghaz."

"It means the "Devil'(s) House" and it is an ancient building in Hungary which houses the Old World Vampires." I told them all.

"What where you busy with and how did you get that scar on your arm?" Asked Alice.

Well those two tie into one story." I told her.

**To be continued in Pt. 3**

**A/N Sorry I'm making this into a 3 or 4 part long mini story chapter thing. I'm lazy and don't feel like having to write and type a lot at once and the chapter would be extremely long and those can get boring.**

**I'll try to update soon and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I'm going to be starting a new story for Eragon it's going to be called ****Ciara the unknown Dragon Rider**** I will try to put a summery of it in the next chapter or two so keep an eye open for it. I hope you'll read it when its out cause I just thought of it a few days ago.**


	9. Coming Over pt 3

**Coming Over pt. 3**

_Last time: "What were you busy with and how did you get that scar on your arm?" Alice asked._

"_Well those two tie into one story." I told her._

_Now:_ This is going to be painful and my friends knew it.

" Well like all stories I will start at the beginning and go to the end and your questions, Alice, will be answered that way." I told Alice.

"I was about 629 years ago. Victor was the leader of the coven at the time. He was obsessed with creating a Lycan army( or an army of werewolves that can take human form.), out of the slaves that the humans gave us as pay for us to protect them from the werewolves. Well the army was used as guards during the daylight hours, cause the sun used to be able to kill us or hurt us until Leslie found a way to stop that." I told them.

"He was going to do that by using Lucian. The first Lycan. He was Victor's favorite pet."

"Anyway… back to what I was saying. My mom died having me." I told them.

"I was back then and still to this day stubborn and headstrong. Victor made me a counsel member as part of learning politics. I never went to very many counsel meetings due to the fact I was either patrolling and fighting werewolves or seeing Lucian in secret."

"It was and I think still is in my coven for a vampire and a lycan to be in love, but like all rules I broke it and fell in love with Lucian."

I told them and they all got big eyed.

"Me falling in love with anyone but a vampire was enough to make my dad have a meltdown, but me falling in love with a lycan would make his head explode."

"He knew nothing of us, Lucian and I. Only two knew of it, Luka, a vampire maid and friend of mine, and Andreas Tanis, a vampire archivist who swore his silence of our secrecy and would aid Lucian's escape in exchange of my place within the Council."

"I was to join Lucian in 3 days time after his escape, but my father and I got into an argument and he did what Elders do to learn of others memories to me which means he drank some of my blood, and he found out about Lucian and I and had me put under room arrest!!" I told them.

Alice had her mouth open while the others where still wide eyed.

"Lucian got worried and came to get me when Luka told him of what had happened. He got me out and we were trying to escape, but Victor caught us and was going to kill Lucian. I was forced to tell Victor that I was pregnant which I was and still am. Lucian was shocked, but Victor, oh my god he was I think literally in shock and freaking out." I told them.

Esme and Rosalie looked like they were in shock.

**A/N part 3 was going to be the last part of the Coming Over chapters but I decided to make it 4 parts cause pt 3 would have been way too long. I have part 4 written out I just have to type it. Stay tuned for it I will try to post it latter today and if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me because I think I'm going to run out of ideas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Coming Over Pt 4

**Coming Over pt 4**

_**Last time: Esme and Rosalie looked like they were in shock.**_

_**Now:**_ "Victor agreed to have me condemned to die, so that my child would die. So right when the sun hit me Lucian went all Lycan and got me free and we escaped with Victor and his men close behind, the sun had just set."

" They where catching up to us so we decided to fight when all the freed Lycans attacked them. Lucian had us keep running cause Raze a friend of his told us to keep running."

"Victor saw us running and fired his crossbow and shot and killed Lucian. When I got back to the fight everyone was dead even the dead, it was like nothing had ever happened there, but that fight was just the beginning."

" The Lycans had attacked the main castle and a week latter I found them and helped them in the war between our two races that Victor started. I just left a few days ago and came here and now here we are." I said finishing my story.

It took the Cullen's a few minutes to talk I think they were either in shock or taking the story all in.

Finally Jasper said something.

"So were you like a vampire/Lycan hybrid?" he asked.

"No, I was born a vampire and was a vamp all of my life." I said.

"You were born a vamp?" Alice asked.

"Yea, my mom and dad where and are both vamps." I explained.

"Wait what happened to your baby?" Rosalie asked.

" Well I'm actually still pregnant with it." I said.

" Vamps like you can have babies?" She asked.

"Yea but very few can." I said.

She looked like she was going to have a meltdown or go into shock.

**Edpov Y**ea!!!

Rosalie was well I'm not sure.

_- she, she's going to have a baby? What?!?! No, No this, this can't happen. Vampires can't have babies. How is this even possibly?!?!? EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD! NOW!!!! _She thought.

I think she is having a meltdown.

Esme on the other hand was happy.

_- Oh… the baby is going to be so cute! I really hope I get to see it. _

"So do you know when your going to have the baby?" Esme asked

"Yea, in the next few months I should be having it." Bella said with her beautiful voice.

_-I wonder if she'll let me be its aunt?_ Rose thought finally calming down.

"What are you going to name it?" Rose asked.

"Well if it's a girl I'm going to name it Katara and if it's a boy its name's going to be Ulric." Bella said.

2 beautiful names for a beautiful baby of a beautiful girl.

We stayed there and talked until 12:00A.M. then we left and went home.

But before we left I asked Bella to go on a date with me on Saturday and she agreed to it.

**A/N ok well this is the last pt of the coming over chapter if u want to know in detail what happened to Bella I would suggest watching the movie Underworld Rise of the Lycans.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU $5 **

**Just kidding. I'll try and update soon.**


	11. The First Date the meadow

**A/N this chapter was written by my friend and I. it will be a little funny. What my friend wrote will be underlined. Please remember to review. I added part of 2nd**** chapter to here so it will make more sense.**

**First day**

Bpov

I got on a plane and went to Washington, I heard that it is the cloudiest state in the U.S. I wanted to move somewhere secluded so I asked and found out that Forks is the cloudiest and least populated town in Washington. I went to find and buy a house and a car.

Money was no issue since I took $20million before Lucian and I had left. I went and bought a Cherry red 2009 Viper. It is a 4 cylinder, 4 wheel drive and I went up to 180 mph(**A/N I don't know if they come in a 4 cylinder or what a 4 cylinder is really or if it goes up to 180mph but it is really supposed to be really fast and have a lot of horse power)** I then drove to Forks and bought a 3 story light blue mansion on the outskirts of town. It had a indoor pool with a 135ft waterslide, 10 bedrooms _not that I need that many _I thought, and 4 bathrooms, and a huge basement. It also has a underground garage that can hold up to 50 cars and 10 motorcycles.(**I saw a garage underground on an episode of Cribs on MTV)**

I enrolled in high school to bend in since I stopped growing at 18years old. The schools name is Forks high school. It had 501 students attending including me. I had to go to school tomorrow because it was Thursday. This is going to be fun.

The first day of school at a new school, this is going to be fun. T put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black jersey with the number 84 on it. I got into my viper and left for school. I got to school at 7:30A.M. which happens to be really early here. I went to go to get my sceduale at the office. The lady at the office, Ms. Copes is her name I think gave it to me and kept on staring at me. It was strange.

When I left the office this boy walked up to me with a girl right next to him. "Hey your new right?" the boy asked me. _what a strange question are humans here always so strange, dumb, and ugly?_ I thought. "yeah," I told the boy. "I'm Mike Newton and this is my girlfriend Cheyenne" the boy called Mike told me. "I'm Bella," I told them. Mike was tall and dorky looking and he has no museleses**(I'm not sure if I spelt that way or not)**, he had dirty blond hair. The girl named Cheyenne was short and fat with brown hair, big lips, a big butt, and acne all over. Mike thought the creature was the beautiful thing ever. They both had braces and they kissed in front of me, their braces got locked together and they were stuck. Then he realized what I doing with this creature, and when they got go unlocked Mike threw up on her because she was so scary. During that incident I walked away. Leaving those to "Love birds," to argue.

I then saw a silver Volvo S60R pull up but I paid no attention to the people who stepped out of it. I was in a bitchy mood and Mike and Cheyenne did not help any either! Then the bell rang about and I headed to class.

Everyone asked why I had fangs. I forgot about them since I had them ever since I was born. I told those who asked a very believable tale that I was sort of Goth and I thought they look cool and make people respect you more. They laughed and thought I was crazy. I don't care though.

The periods went by fast and everyone asked the same questions. "Where are you from?" I told them " I'm from Europe" then they asked why I had fangs and I told the same story I told everyone else. Then came lunch.

**A/N the lunch period was supposed to be part of this chapter but I have now decided to make it a chapter. Remember to review I would like to hear what u think of it and there be a poll on my profile it will ask if my friend is a good writer(remember she wrote the underlined parts) so please vote I would like to tell her what u thought of her unique sense of humor in the story. So remember to vote.**


	12. After the Date

_**After the date**_

_**Leslie's pov**_

_Edward dropped Bella off at our house at dusk._

_He is so nice, I totally approve of Bella dating him._

_I so can't wait to find out what they did._

_Good for thing for Bella that the boys were out so all of us couldn't ask her questions all at once._

_Bella walked in the house and Edward drove off._

"_So? So? So… how was the date? Tell me all the details!" I asked and demanded._

_I was hyper lets just say._

"_It was fantastic!" She exclaimed._

"_So…… What did you two do?!?!" I asked/exclaimed._

"_He took me to his secret meadow, he found it a while back, we sat and talked." She said with a sigh._

"_Aw…. What did the meadow look like?" I asked._

"_Well… It was so beautiful that I can't possibly describe it." She said._

" _That beautiful huh?" I asked with a smile and I also raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes," she squeaked._

_I could so tell that she totally likes him._

" _Nice," I said while nodding my head._

_We continued to talk about it until the boys got home._

"_So how was it?" Adicus asked sarcastically._

"_Fantastic!" She exclaimed._

"_You two don't have to question her about it." I told them _

_They looked confused so I added " I already beat you to it."_

_They glared at me cause they wanted to question her first and had called dibs on it. _

_Oh well they snooze they lose that's how life is._

_We were all family._

_All brothers and sisters except for Ad and I we kind of have a thing._

_We all loved each other though._

_**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I made a new story.**_

_**Sorry the chapter was short I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Please Review. **_

_**It will make me really happy.**_

_**Please give me ideas for future chapters and I was also thinking about making more funny chapters somewhat like this so tell me what you think.**_


	13. Finally

Finally

**Narrator's pov**

Bella and Edward had been dating for about 5 months. Edward's family was so supportive of the pair and same with Bella's family.

Leslie and James were so happy that Bella found Edward.

Adicus was happy for them but, he could care less about they did and were they went on dates, unlike the other two.

Edward's family was so happy for them too.

Esme was so happy Edward found someone and was not alone anymore, Jasper liked Bella cause she had good battle stories and the two of them would exchange their experiences to one another, she was also just pleasant to be around.

Emmett loved to play pranks on Bella or have her help with them. When he played a prank on her she played one ten times worse on him and it would usually resolute in a prank war between the two of them.

Carlisle thought Bella was funny and like Jasper thought she was pleasant to be around.

Rosalie couldn't wait till Bella had the baby and Alice loved to shop with Bella even though Bella hated it.

Leslie and Alice especially loved to shop together.

The day finally came finally came that Bella was going to have the baby.

Rosalie and Esme were excited and Bella was too, but she was also nervous.

Edward was the most nervous though.

After 3 long hours of labor, Bella finally gave birth at 12:00P.M.

Bella gave birth to….

**You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out but please guess what you think she will have.**

**This chapter and the next chapter was supposed to be one chapter but it was almost 1:00A.M here were I'm at and my mom told me to go to bed at 1 so I have to split it up into 2 chapters.**

**Have you seen the trailer to Band slam?**

**I really want to see that move just to see the exclusive look at New Moon.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Finally Pt2

**Finally pt. 2**

**Narators pov still**

….twins. Bella gave birth to twins.

One gorgeous little girl who was 16'' and 7lbs.

She looked just like Bella but had dark blue eyes like her father, Lucian, and one handsome little boy who looked just like Lucian but had light blue eyes like Bella's and he also had her mouth. He was 16 ½ inches and 8lbs.

Bella named the girl Katara Lucietta Rose Swan and the boy Ulrich Dagon Edmund Swan.

**Bella's pov**

"AWWWWW……" Rose and Esme said.

"They are the cutest EVER!!!!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone was saying how cute they are.

For Katara's godparents I chose Rose and Jay.

For Ulrich's godparents I chose Leslie and since Emmett would NOT stop bugging me to make him the godfather, I chose him.

Edward loved the two of them and asked me to be the father, I said yes.

"I SO HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR THEM!!!" Alice exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"Either you, Leslie, Jay, and Ad move in with us or I am for sure moving in with you." Rose said and the rest of the Cullen's agreed with her.

I replied "Well… seeing as my house is bigger, I think my house would be the best." I said.

Alice squealed.

I laughed.

"Aw….how cute!" we all exclaimed when Katara yawned.

It was 3:00P.M. when I went home since I had the twins at the Cullen's house.

Us girls went shopping for the twins and the boys took care of the twins while we were gone.

Alice went to go shop for clothes for the twins.

Rose and I went to go get supplies like food and bibs, and so on and so forth.

Leslie and Esme went to go get paint and carpet and border and trim and stuff like that.

An hour later Rose and I met Leslie and Esme outside of a baby furniture store and those two showed us what colors they chose.

They chose baby blue paint for the top color and a darker blue for the bottom and for details. They also white and a light forest green for details.

They chose a off white carpet and thin wood trim. **(see profile for full room w/ furniture)**

We went into the store and chose two light colored wood cribs a matching night stand and a matching rocking chair with dark green padding.

We also got a multi colored quilt to match the colors and we got a blue and green lamp. We also got a white ceiling fan/light.

Four hours later the four of us were done and we went to find Alice.

She had 20 or more shopping bags and did not want to leave.

We had to drag her out of the store. Literally.

When we got home everyone but Edward, the twins and I went to go pick out a room for the twins and got it ready.

We went to the meadow and sat there and talked and laughed.

Its so funny how babies can look like their parents.

When Alice called 2 hours later to tell us that the twins room was ready, Edward and I took the them home and put them in their cribs.

Everyone stayed by their side that night.

**Hope u liked the cliffhanger last chapter. **

**Tell u what if I get 5 or more reviews today I will right and post 1 or 2 chapters u chose between the two and I will write it or them and post it or them later today or tomorrow even if I have stay up all night to write and type them. K???**

**So review and tell me 1 or 2 in your review but it can't be a review that just has 1 or 2 and that's it k?**

**1 or 2 means number of chapters k I will start write right after the first review so its up to u if u want more updates right away or in a few days.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. The Nursery

**The **Les was sitting in the rocker laughing because o

**Jaspers pov**

Getting the twins room ready was… well interesting.

No one could decide were to put things.

"Put Ulrich's crib in the middle." Esme said.

"No, put his crib on the left wall and Katara's crib on the right wall." Rose said.

"NO, NO, NO! put Ulrich's crib in the middle on the left and Katara's crib in the middle on the left!" my wife exclaimed.

Emmett and I were going all over the place with Katara's crib and Jay and Ad were doing the same with Ulrich's crib.

I thought the painting was bad, this was horrible.

It didn't help any that Emmett, Carlisle, and I agreed with our wives the whole time.

Les was sitting in the rocker laughing because of the arguments and Jay and Ad were staying out of them.

So after several hours and arguments later the twin's room was ready.

It's a good thing that Bella, Edward, and the twins weren't home to hear us.

**I know this chapter was short but a longer chapter is next all I have to do is type it out and I might post it later today still instead of tomorrow if you review. *hint* *hint***

**So REVIEW**

**This chapter may not fit in with the next chapter I don't know I wrote the next chapter first and I just thought of this chapter so I wrote it k.**


	16. Moving in

**Moving in**

**Ok well some parts of this chapter are mentioned in the last two chapters but this chapter was supposed to be next after Finally Pt. 2 but I thought of the Nursery and so I posted that chapter instead of this chapter k just thought I would clear that up in case there were any confusions. On with the story.**

**Rpov**

I can't believe that I am Katara's godmother,

It may not be as good as having my own baby but it's the next best thing.

Bella and Edward took the twins somewhere secret while the rest of us got the twin's room ready.

I am so glad Bella said we could move in.

The one thing I don't like about her house is that I can't seem to find a garage.

They have to have one though cause she has a Viper.

Anyway… Alice called Bella's cell when the twin's room was ready.

Bella and Edward put the twins to bed and all of us sat by them the whole night.

The next day we went to our now old house and got all of our stuff that we wanted.

We then took it to our new house.

We drove our cars over there and parked them outside cause well like I said we didn't know where or if there was a garage.

We then went inside and chose our rooms.

Emmett and I got a spacious room on the 2nd floor towards the back.

It's a light blue room with cream carpets and a silver ceiling fan. It also had a balcony and a walk in closet.

Edward of course moved in with Bella.

Alice and Jasper got a room in the front of the house on the 2nd floor. It is next to the biggest bathroom which Alice said was all her own.

The walls of her room are light green and the carpet is a golden color. It too like ours had a balcony.

Carlisle and Esme got the nicest room apart from Bella's.

It has cream colored walls, dark wood floors, a beautiful stone fireplace, and a balcony. It is on the 3rd floor facing the backyard.

**Empov**

Bella's house is the coolest house EVER!!!!!

The one thing missing though is a garage.

I saw Bella and Edward walk by holding the twins.

"Hey! Bella! Were is the garage?" I asked.

She giggled.

" Which way do you want to go in? The basement way and see it first or the outside way and just drive your cars in first?" she asked.

"Um… I want to see it first." I told her and then added. "I also want a tour of the basement."

That is the one part of the house I haven't seen yet.

She giggled again and said "Follow me."

What is up with her giggling? I don't think I said any thing funny.

Edward chuckled when I thought this.

He must know what is in the basement already.

Lucky.

He chuckled again!

Stupid mind reading vampire.

I hope he heard me!

He growled at me.

YES!! He heard me.

He glared at me.

Anyway.. Back to what I was saying we followed her when she told us too.

The others were there when I asked her for the tour.

We walked down 2 flights of stairs and she stopped at the first door.

" This is my music room." she told us.

It had instruments from the 1400's until now in there.

The walls had a music theme going on.

Well it fit.

She then stopped a few doors down and said " this is the Library."

You had to go down a few flights of stairs to reach the bottom.

It is HUGE! It has one floor and then a stair case to reach a 2nd part on top of the bottom. The bottom floor is all books. There has to be at least a million books from all eras. The top part has books lining the walls, but for the most part has tables and chairs and really comfy looking couches.

It also has a lot of art where you can see the walls.

Even though I don't really like books that much ( I mostly like Harry Potter and Eragon and Inkheart books or mysteries) some of these books look interesting. And big.

We left the library and Bella stopped at a closet.

" This is my favorite part of the house." Les said coming up behind us.

"Your favorite room is a closet?" I asked confused.

At this Bella, Edward, Les, Ad, and Jay burst out laughing!

The…room…is…behind…the…closet…!" Bella told me in between laughs.

She pulled the coats out of the way and put her thumb on a scanner and another door opened.

"All you have to do to get in is put your thump on the scanner." she told us.

A water park was visible behind the door.

"Like it?" asked us when she saw our mouths drop.

All I did was nod.

It had a elevator going down to the bottom of the water park.

"You can go to it later" Rose told me.

"We're going swimming tonight!" Alice exclaimed.

" I got the twins super cute swimming suits and they have floatable baby seats!" she also exclaimed.

"AWSOME!" I boomed.

"ok now to the garage." Bella said.

I didn't want to leave the water park.

She went to the end of a hallway and opened the door to reveal a HUGE garage.

It looked as if it could hold at least 20 cars or more.

It had 4 cars already in it.

" The cars are my Viper, Les's Ford Mustang Shelby GT500, Ad's Shelby Cobra, and Jay's corvette." Bella told us.

Well now if I get mad at one of them at least I know which car is who's.

Bella pushed a button and the end of the garage opened up to reveal a ramp leading to the outside.

We drove our cars in and then got ready to go swimming.

We spent the rest of the night swimming.

Around 7 Bella let Rose put the twins to bed.

Around 11 six people came walking in.

"Raze, Trix, Taylor, Sabas, Pierce, Xristo what are you doing here?" Bella asked them apparently knowing them.

**Since I only got 2 reviews for the last 2 chapters I will leave it at a cliff hanger. So hopefully you will review this time.**

**I'm mean I know.**

**So REVIEW**

**Or I might leave the next chapter at a cliffhanger too.**


	17. Srry not a chapter

_**A/N I am so…….. Sorry I haven't updated in forever.**_

_**I have been a little busy lately but I still had plenty of time I could have been writing new chapters.**_

_**Chew me out if you want to I deserve it.**_

_**I have a new chapter written and will update it tomorrow night. I will try to update by Saturday or Sunday.**_

_**I start school and Wednesday so I usually write chapter during study hall if I have nothing else to do or during free time during class so I will try to update every weekend if I can.**_

_**I will start volleyball sometime in September or October and I will probably last until early November or late October so I may not update a lot then.**_

_**Just a update.**_

_**I'm am still really sorry about not updating.**_

_**I will have a chapter up tomorrow though.**_


	18. What!

What!!!

**It will always be Bella's pov unless otherwise marked.**

"**Well Bells we heard about the twins and thought we'd come and see them and also fill you in on what's been going on since you left and came here." Trix said.**

**Trix is tall and has medium dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He also is muscular and funny. (pic on profile)**

"So can we see them?" Pierce asked.

Pierce is shorter then trix and is also muscular. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. **(pic on profile)**

"Yea I want to see them too." Taylor said.

Taylor is taller then Pierce but not as tall as Trix. He is more muscular both Trix and Pierce, but not as muscular as Raze. He has light brown hair and green eyes.**(pic on profile)**

Trix, Pierce, and Taylor are the funniest and are like brothers to me.

Sabas is not as muscular as Trix, Pierce, or Taylor and not as tall either, he is closer to 5,11". He has black hair and brown eyes and is smart. **(pic on profile)**

Xristo is about 6ft and has brown hair and forest green eyes. He is just a little more muscular that Sabas.** (pic on profile)**

Raze is as muscular Emmett if not more. He has dark brown skin and no hair. He has brown eyes and is tall. He also has a really deep voice and is the leader of the Lycans. **(pic on profile)**

"Rose, Esme can you go get the twins?" I asked her.

"Sure," Rose said and they got up to go get them.

"Their names are Katara and Ulrich." I told the six of them.

Rose and Esme came in holding Katara and Ulrich 5mins later.

"They are so cute!" Trix said.

"Can I hold one of them?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, but be extremely careful." I said sternly and I carefully gave Ulrich to him.

"Can I hold Katara?" Sabas asked.

"Ok, but as I said be extremely careful." I told him and handed Katara to him.

After all six of them held at least one of the twins we got down to businesses .

"Well things are pretty much the same as when you left. Neither sides are winning." Raze started.

"We should be coming ahead though cause' Tanis decided he would help us in exchange for Lycan body guards." Xristo continued.

"Yea, but you see the bad news is that Victor has been awakened." Sabas said looking away from me enraged look.

Jasper and Edward looked over at me knowing I was mad or more along the lines of being furious.

"Are you positive?" I asked through my teeth.

My long fangs now showing.

Everyone knew I was mad then.

"Bells, if we weren't positive we wouldn't have told you." Trix said.

_Great _I thought.

_Just what I need._

"He and the new and old world covens joined up with this other vamp group called the Volturi." Raze continued.

"Don't you guys know about the Volturi?" I asked the Cullen's.

"Yea," Edward said.

"Who are they?" Raze asked.

Carlisle explained who they were. **(I am to lazy to write down who they are so if you don't know read New Moon)**

"If I see the Volturi plan anything we'll let you know." Alice said.

"Ok, but how bout' just to be on the safe side, Taylor, Pierce and I stay here?" Trix asked.

I think that they just wanted to stay with the twins and see me more since the three of us are like brothers and sister.

"It's fine with me how bout' you guys?" I asked the Cullen's.

"I'm cool with it." Emmett said.

In the end we all agreed to it and Trix, Taylor, and Pierce all went to pick out a room.

I was still worried, but I tried to forget about it.

"Don't worry Bella you'll be fine were here with you." Edward said softly.

"Yea, Bells if they plan anything we'll know." Alice said.

After that we went to put the twins to bed.

Tomorrow we will go and pick out cars for the three Lycans and I also had my eye on this really cool Bugatti. **(pic of cars will be on profile when next chapter comes out)**

**Next chapter I will try to update on Saturday or Sunday.**

**Just as a sneak peek next chapter will be out them picking out the cars and it will be funny.**

**REVIEW!!**


	19. Car Shopping

**Car Shopping**

I went to try to get Trix, Pierce, and Taylor up at 7:00A.M.

As it turns out Lycans are impossible to wake up.

I literally tried everything I could think of.

I tried yelling in their ear, water, I even tried pulling them off their beds.

What do they do? They hold on to the stinkin headboard!!!

In the end I decided to joke around with them so I got Emmett to do his worse and Rose and Alice to do their nails and hair.

After a hour Emmett yelled his loudest at them and they got up….this is how it played out.

"GET OUT OF BED!!!!!" Emmett yelled. He yelled so loud I think Canada and the neighboring states heard him!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the three of them yelled in unison from there different rooms.

"What? What happened?" Trix asked wide awake now.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT YOU WOKE THE TWINS UP!!!!" Rose yelled at her husband from downstairs.

"Sorry Rose." Emmett whimpered.

I ran down stairs and helped Esme to get the twins to stop crying.

"Emmett, do to a store and get some balloons and helium." I told him

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause' you woke the twins up and made them start crying." I told him.

"Fine," He said.

Meanwhile Edward started to play a song on the piano for the twins.

Katara quite crying, but Ulrich, Oi! He cried even louder.

Emmett got back from the store a few minutes later.

"What are the balloons for?" Alice asked.

"You'll see." I told her.

I blew up the balloon and tied a string to it. I then tied the string to Ulrich's foot and layed him on the floor.

Ulrich looked at the balloon and started to move his foot. As his foot moved the balloon moved.

He started to laugh and kept moving his foot. He was so amused he stopped crying.

"see problem solved." I told the others.

"oh, wow." Jasper said.

"amazing" Carlisle said.

"Ok, lets get ready to go to Seattle." I told the others and gave the Lycans a dirty look.

They gave me an innocent look.

I got the twins things together and put them in Edward's Volvo.

I then got the twins ready and put them in the Volvo and hopped in the passenger seat.

A few minutes later Edward and Rose came out. Edward sat in the Drivers seat and Rose sat in the back passenger seat.

With everyone going we ended up taking three cars.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Leslie drove together in Carlisle's black Mercedes.

In Edward's Volvo was Edward, Rose, Katara, Ulrich, and me.

Lastly in Emmett's Jeep was Emmett, Adicus, Jay, Trix, Pierce, and Taylor.

We finally left around 9:00A.M. and got to Seattle around 11:00A.M.

It was a boring ride. Rose tied a balloon to Ulrich's foot and Edward turned on some music.

When we reached our destination Rose and I changed the twins diapers and we then met the other's at the sports car dealership.

Trix, Pierce, and Taylor researched cars last night and Trix wanted a Challenger, Pierce wanted a Camaro, and Taylor wanted an old T-Bird (Thunderbird).

"so what kind of car are you all looking for?" a car dealer asked us.

"I want a blue Challenger," Trix said.

"I want a yellow camaro." Pierce said.

"I want a Blue and Black Bugatti." I told him.

We had to get Taylor's car at a privet residence we saw in an add in the paper.

"Ok, well the Bugatti is inside. Do you want to take it for a test spin?" he asked me.

" Yeah, Ok." I said and he got it out for me.

It was so cool.

I got in it and pulled out of the lot.

It drove like a dream. It was so cool!

After a while I drove it back to the lot.

It was the perfect car.

I went and signed the papers and paid for it.

We then went to check out the Challenger and Camaro.

We went and they signed the papers and bought them like I had just did.

After that I went and fed and changed the twins and Esme switched with me and rode in Edward's Volvo. I drove my new Bugatti.

We went and bought Taylor's T-Bird. It was a neat car but the old owners were weird. They had 20 cats and 2 dogs and a pig.

Alice, Rose, and Les then went shopping.

After a few hours the rest of us left them with a car parked out side.

They didn't know we left them.

They called 5hrs. Later and asked us to pick them up. I told them we drove around Seattle and then went back to Forks. They were furious and hung up before I could tell them we left them a car. 30min later they came running in.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!!!" Alice yelled.

"We left you a car." I told them barely able to suppress my laughter.

"you did? Are you serious." Les said.

"yea." I said now laughing.

"Damm it!" Les yelled. I was laughing my head off.

Then a line of curses came flying out. She swears when she gets mad.

The three of them ran back to Seattle and drove back to Forks.

While they were gone we were all laughing our heads off.

When they got back we were doubled over laughing.

They got mad again.

**Omg I am so srry I haven't updated for a while. I wrote this chapter in school and kept of forgetting to bring it home and type it out. The next chapter is going to skip a few months.**

**Have you seen the new, New Moon trailer. It makes me want to see the movie even more than I already did. I will try to update soon but I've had volleyball practice until 6:00 at night so its hard to update.**


	20. 4th of July

**4th**** of July**

It's been a few months since the twins were born. They're as cute as ever, and they have grown a few inches. Katara looks more like me every day and Ulrich looks more like Lucian every day. Trix, Taylor, and Pierce are still living with us, and the Cullen's are doing good. There's been no news about Victor or the Volturi, but I guess no news is good new, even though I would love to know what they were up to.

My relationship with Edward is doing better then ever since the twins were born. Alice told me something good is going to happen today, the 4th of July. I only wish I knew what the surprise is. I bought a new Red Mercedes GLK-Class overview. It's cool, it can hold 8 people maybe 10.

For the 4th of July we are going to Seattle to watch to fireworks, I think the twins will like it, they have the minds of a 3yr. old only they can't talk yet.

We left for Seattle at 1:00P.M. We took two cars. In my Mercedes were Rose, Alice, Les, Esme, Katara, Ulrich, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and I and in Emmett's jeep was Emmett, Trix, Taylor, Pierce, Jay, and Adicus.

We got to Seattle at around 4 and Alice went shopping for then we went to the park to watch the fireworks. There the twins saw a guy selling husky puppies. I saw they wanted one, so did everyone else so we decided to buy two, a girl and a boy. We named the boy Barren and the girl Kyra. **(pronounced Ki-ra)** Barren has two blue eyes and is gray, white, and black. Kyra is brown and white and has one blue eye and one brown eye. They cost $200 each, but they are just to cute. We walked and looked around until 10:00P.M. the time the fireworks started. They were beautiful. Sparks of every color showered down from the sky, none hit us though. The twins were laughing, smiling, and clapping. It was so cute!

Then at the big fanalie a surprise happened. I could hardly hear anything with the banging fireworks. Edward then pulled me away from looking at the fireworks. He grabed my hands and knelt to the ground. He was proposing.

"Bella," he started. "You are the love of my life, I can't imagine existing without you, will you marry me?" He asked.

I grabbed him and pulled into a pasinote kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he aske.

"Yes," I replied.

He put a beautiful diamond ring on my left hand, it was beautiful. It had one big diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds surrounding it, it was also white gold. Engraved in the middle of the band was "Forever." I loved it, but even more I loved him. I spent the rest of the fireworks kissing him. I could sense that the rest of my family were looking and smiling at us.

After the fireworks we got into the same cars as we were in coming to Seattle, with the one exception of our new puppies were riding with me.

Alice was even hyper then she normally is. Right when I got into the car I was bombbared with questions and demands.

"Let me see the ring." was one of them, another was "Who's going to be your bridesmaids."

The questions kept coming until Edward stopped the car and said " Alice get out."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Your questioning my fiencee, and I know she doesn't like it, so get out and run home." he said.

"I'll behave." She said.

"One more question and you are running." he said with a stern look. I laughed a little and Alice shot me the dirtiest look ever. The term "if looks could kill," came into mind.

When we got home everyone came over to Edward and I and hugged and congratulated us.

In the next week I had picked my bridesmaid. They were Alice, Rose, and Les. I am still unsure who to chose as my Made of Honor. I would ask Edward, but he would say "Pick whoever you want to, love." So he would be no help. I think I might ask Jazz, he always has good advice.

I found Jazz in the garage with Jay.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey," They said in reply.

"I have a dalema." I said and then added "I can't decide who should be my Made of Honor."

"Pick Rose." they both said.

"Ok." I said.

"She really wants to." Jazz said.

"I was thinking of picking her, but I just wanted someone's opionion." I said.

"yeah, chose her." Jay said

"ok" I replied.

I went to find Rose.

"Hey Rose." I said when I saw her.

"Hey." she replied back.

"I was wondering if you would be my Made of Honor?" I asked her.

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah of course I am." I replied.

"I'd love too!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, great!" I exclaimed smiling.

Alice was both sad and mad when she found our she was just a bridesmaid, but she got over it in a few minutes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few weeks passed since Edward proposed. He chose his groomsmen a week after he proposed, they are Jasper as the bestman and Emmett as just a groomsman.

The people coming to the wedding on my side are Tanis, Luka, the Lycan pack and Les, Ad, and Jay. The people coming on Edward's side are his family, the Denali's and Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte.

The flowers are going to be blue**(on profile) **and so are the bridesmaids dresses, their dresses are light blue with a skinny dark blue belt. The dresses are also strapless and fits tight to show off their curves. The shoes are dark blue with a crystal buckle.**(pics 4 dresses and shoes on profile)**

My wedding dress is a white chiffon dress with silver embroidery and bead work accents shirrect bodice and spaghetti straps. Zipper back with slim skirt and plain chapel-length train.**(description from toast .com…) (pic on profile) **The shoes are white heels with a back and a strap over the toes that has rhinestones.

The hair style I chose is an up-do with my bangs down and some strands by my ears, the rest is up with the top being curls. I also have light blue flowers in my hair.** (pic on profile)**

The date for the wedding is November 17th. I'm nervous, but I also can't wait!

**A/N I know I haven't been updating a lot but I do have a good excuse. I'm writing a book. I'm on chapter 3 so its coming along. I think when I'm done I will post a few chapters of it so you can tell me how it is. Stay tuned for more chapters I may only update once or twice a month too just as a heads up.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. The Wedding

**The wedding**

The day was finally here. Edward's and mine wedding. It had been a few weeks since he had proposed. The Denali's arrived a few days ago and the lycans and Tanis arrived a day after them. The first day the Denali's came, Tanya, the leader, I guess, hated me. I didn't know why though, I mean she didn't even know me until now. I found out soon though.

*Flashback*

The Denali's came over before the sun came up, the Tuesday before the wedding. Tanya rang the doorbell and Carlisle answered it and invited them in. He then introduced me to them. Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar congratulated me, but Tanya didn't, she seemed mad I'm marring Edward.

Later that night everyone was out hunting, except Tanya and I. She walked up to me and said, "Break-up with Edward or else."

What the heck! Who is she to tell me to break-up with my fiancé!

"Why should I?" I asked kind of bitchy.

"Because he's mine and if you don't want to see how strong a real vampire is you'll be smart and break-up with him. You got it!?!" she threatened me.

"who said he's yours?"

"Everyone. They say we're meant for each other."

"Whatever I'll love to see how _strong_ a _real vampire_ is." I said.

I then thought then would be a good time to run.

I ran fast into the woods to look for the others. She was on my tail.

I had a head start on her, but she was filling the few yards that separated us. She and vampires like her are faster then vampires like me you see.

We ran a few miles each step I took she gained a few feet on me. I was desperate not to let her catch me and that was when I think I found out that Vampires like me can get an adrenaline rush. Like I said I wasn't sure because it was all a blur the next thing I knew I ran into Alice. It was like running into a brick wall.

"Bella! What in the world was that for!?!" Alice exclaimed.

Catching my breath I said, "Tanya, threatened, break-up, Edward, chasing, obsessed, Adrenaline rush, out ran her, ran into you!" I said that so fast it came out as a jumbled mess. Thankfully Alice understood me.

"Tanya threatened you to break-up with Edward because she's obsessed with him and you ran, she chased you, you had an adrenaline rush and you literally ran into me?"

"uh huh" I said nodding.

"That conniving witch!" she exclaimed.

"Come on we're finding Edward."

We ran and found Edward and when we told he, for lack of a better word, was pissed. He banned her from coming to the wedding and she went home. The others stayed and apologized for her behavior.

When Carlisle heard he was shocked and so were the others.

After that things went smoothly.

*Flashback end*

As Alice got me ready for the ceremony, I thought of everything bad that happened to me up to this point. I almost started crying, but then I thought of all the good things that happened to me up to this point. _I have two wonderful kids, a loving family, loving friends, and a fantastic, loving caring, protective, and HOT soon to be husband. _I thought.

I started smiling and before I knew it, it was time for the wedding. The wedding was at our house and Trix was the person who wedded the couples. I don't know when he ever became a weddital type person, but as long as Edward and I got married I didn't really care.

Since Katara and Ulrich were the only kids at the wedding they were the flower girl and ring bearer. They were so CUTE!!!! Katara was in a little white flower girl dress with lace and little white flowers on it and Ulrich was in a little black tux with a little black tie, like I said so _cute_!!!

Emmett and Rose where carrying them since they couldn't walk yet. Katara was throwing little blue flowers everywhere and it was just cute!!

Then -- I saw Edward. God! He is so beautiful.

He was looking at me in the most loving and caring way ever. If my heart was beating it would have stopped right then and there.

* * *

During the ceremony Leslie and some of the lycans started crying. I know though if my mom was still around and there she would be so proud and crying like they others.

"do you Edward take Bella to be your beautiful wife for all of eternity?''

"I do." He replied in that velvety voice of his.

"And do you Bella take the loving Edward to be your husband for all of eternity?"

"…..I do."

"does anyone object to these two love-birds tying the knot?" Trix asked. I shot him such a dirty look I put Rose's dirty looks to shame.

All was quiet until Tanya came busting in saying "I object."

I went blood red as everyone was buzzing about what had just happened.

Tanya pushed Edward out of the way and told me, "I told you to leave Edward alone and now you'll get what's coming to you."

Just then the lycans that knew me the best turned and between Tanya and I. They growled so fiercely that it sent shivers up my spin. Tanya, herself, got so scarred she ran out.

The lycans that changed stay changed because they didn't what to miss anything if they left and if they changed back now they would be in their birthday suits.

Trix then said, "you may now kiss the bride."

Edward then pulled me into the most passionate kiss we have ever had.

This though is one day that will not be soon forgot.

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot I've had a lot of school work and volleyball is over so I will be updating more hopefully. Another chapter is on the way and a new chapter for my new story "Marcus's Daughter" will be posted in the next few days I have it written out I just need to type and post it.**

**Review!!!! **


	22. The Honeymoon

**Honeymoon**

The reception was held in the backyard. Alice had it all fixed up. She had white lights hanging up and it was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Everyone was having a good time and it had seemed they forgot about the whole Tanya incident. They were dancing and laughing.

Edward and I danced and then for the farther daughter dance Carlisle danced with me. I also danced with Emmett, Jasper, Adicus, James, Trix, Taylor, Pierce, Raze, Sabas, Xristo, and the other Lycan's I'm closes to.

Edward danced with Leslie, Kate, Carmen, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

To my surprise my old friend Luca showed up. We had been friends forever and she was my maid back when I lived with my father and I was with Lucian.

We talked and caught up. She thought that the twins where adorable and she said that she wished she was with Edward or a guy like Edward. I found out Tanis told her about it and I felt bad I didn't invite her. We talked until 8:00P.M. That's when Edward came sweeping me off my feet literally and carried me bridal style to the car for our honeymoon. I had no idea where we were going.

Rose, Alice, Esme, and Leslie were going to look after the twins for me who were then 24 weeks old.

Edward and I got into the car and he drove us to the airport. Emmett put a "just married," sign in the back window.

It took a hour to get to the airport, but when we got there Edward carried me in and then onto the plane. When the plane took off I asked him where we were going. He just said "You'll love it." and that was it, nothing more.

A few hours later we landed and he took me to the docks. There he had a boat waiting for us. The driver of the boat took us far out to sea. I think we were in Porto Rico, but I wasn't sure. Everyone did seem Latin though. It took us a while to get to our destination though, but we got there.

It was an island!!!!

We got off the boat and the driver took it back to the main land.

Edward then said, "Welcome to Isle Esme, Carlisle bought it for Esme on their anniversary, they said we could use it for our honeymoon."

I was speechless.

Edward led me down to the beach house, he set our bags down and then we went to the beach and went swimming. It was so fun. After swimming we went hunting, and then watched some movies.

I got a call from Rose telling me the twins where fine, she hung up though before Alice got to the phone.

After that Edward and I started kissing on the bed, the more we kissed we intiment we got, after a while we got more into it until it turned into something more.

We stopped around 6:00 A.M. Edward went to walk around while I took a shower.

I had feathers in my hair though because some poor pillows got destroyed. The headboard was also destroyed.

When Edward got back I was still trying to get feathers out of my hair.

"Can you help me?" I asked him. He chuckled a little and he said "ok."

"It took 5 minutes to get all of the feathers out of my hair.

I got dressed shortly after that and we went to town.

It took a hour to get to town, but when we got there Edward and I went to an antique shop. There I found the beautiful bracelet and necklace ever!

The bracelet was Victorian and had 3 vintage Swarovski crystal amethysts on it. Each of the gems were in brass connectors. **(Pic on profile) **The necklace was sterling silver and amethyst. The central pendant holds a large faceted stone. The four side-drops are Swarovski crystal. **(Pic on profile)**

"Do you want them?" Edward asked, seeing me eying them.

"Yes, but you don't have to buy them for me." I told him.

"Can I help you?" The shop owner asked us.

"Yes, we would like this bracelet and the necklace." Edward said, pointing to them.

"Ok," he said getting them out for us.

Edward paid for them and we left the shop.

We spent the rest of the day in town, site-seeing and shopping. We bought Rose a pair of high-heels, Alice a jacket, Jasper a civil war sword, Emmett a joke book, Esme a ring, Adicus and James got books, and Carlisle a book, and the twins some toys.

We got back to the island at 11:00P.M. we went swimming until 1:00A.M. The rest of the night we watched movies.

At 6A.M. Edward went to town to get a new headboard and pillows for the bed. It bugged me that the corner was broke off.

I went to take a shower and that's when I saw I had a bit of roundness to my stomach. It was rounder then normal. That's when I figured out that I was pregnant yet again.

"Oh my God!" I was shocked.

I continued to be shocked until 7A.M. That's when Edward got back.

After he set up the new headboard I said, " Edward, I think I'm pregnant again."

**A/N srry it took me long to get this up I've had it for a while but I've been busy. I also watched new moon and I though that was the best twilight movie yet! I also have a chapter for Marcus's Daughter so I'll have it up soon, maybe tonight but more then likely tomorrow. **


	23. AN i need your help

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My teachers have been jamming us with tests and now we have semesters. I have also been stuck on what to name Bella's baby and I'm not sure if she should have a boy, a girl, or twins. And then I can't decide on what to name it or them, so this is where I need your help I need you to tell me if Bella should have twins again or just a boy or a girl. I also need you to give me ideas on what to name it, I need both girl names and boy names and they need to be unique not like the Morgan because that name is just too common there are 3 Morgan's in my class, not to offend anyone named Morgan.

So tell me in a review or maybe a PM if I have it so you can tell me that way. I did have it that no one could send me one but I think I changed that.

Sincerely,

Twilightfanatic247


	24. OMG

**OMG**

Edward was shocked I think to say the least. He just had a look on face that just shouted "OH MY GOD!"

Then he muttered, "How is this possible?"

"Edward… are you ok?"

No answer. That's when I thought I should call Carlisle. He should know what to do and if not at least calm Edward down.

I dialed his cell and he answered, "Hello."

"Hey Carlisle I have a question?"

"Hi Bella what is it?"

"Is it possible for vampires to go into shock?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I think Edward is in shock."

"Why do you think that?"

"He's just sitting on the floor w/ a shocked look on his face."

"What made him shocked?"

"I told him I'm pregnant."

"Oh…Wait! What?!? You are?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure," I told him and added, "Unless I'm just getting fat."

"Ok, well let me talk to him."

"Ok, good luck." I told him and walked over to Edward and handed him the phone. He took it and after a few hours Edward was somewhat calm.

We decided it would be best if we went back home so Edward packed our stuff, put it in a boat, drove the boat to the shore, got us plane tickets and we got on the plane. The trip back home was long and uneventful.

Edward was silent the entire trip back. It kind of scared me. Our family met us at the airport. Leslie, Jay, Ad, Pierce, Trix, and Taylor stayed home to babysit the twins.

When we hot off the plane and got to where family can meet people Esme, Alice, and Rose came over and gave me a hug.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again." Rose said.

"I know, I wonder what it's going to be." Alice said.

"Alice can you ever be calm?" rose asked her and Alice gave her a look that could kill.

"Edward, its O.K. Bella will be fine." Carlisle told him.

"I sure hope so."

"Come on Eddy-boy cheer up, you're going to be a dad." Emmett told him.

"Don't call me that ever again." Edward snapped at Emmett and then added, "I already am a father."

"Yea, but this time the kids are yours." Jasper told him.

"True."

I got away from the girls and walked toward Edward.

"Come on Edward, cheer up, I'm excited the only thing I'm worried about is what to name the baby."

Edward grabbed my arms and said, "But what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm stronger than you think."

"How, you told me how easy it is to kill your kind."

"Yes, normal vampires, not vampires who are supposed to be Elders, or who are the daughter of an Elder, or someone born a vampire."

"So what, are you saying you're not a normal vampire?"

"Exactly, I'm…well what you might say special. I'm supposed to be an Elder by now." I told him and then added, "It will take more than having another baby to kill me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I just hope I'm right. I never told Edward how scared I actually was. I was scared enough when I had Katara and Ulrich.

Two months had passed; the twins had a growth spurt. They now looked two-years-old and could walk and talk as well as a 4-year-old. They were almost a year old.

I was showing a lot now. My belly was as round as if I was 7months along.

Edward was calmer than he was. He was still freaking out, but not as much as he was.

Emmett and the lycans were playing outside with the twins. They were chasing them around. Emmett was roaring and trying to catch them and they were running, screaming, and laughing.

I was lying on the couch looking through the windows, smiling at my kids having fun. That's when the pain hit me. I screamed when I felt it, for I was not expecting. I had no clue what was going on. Edward ran in followed by Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked panicked.

"I don't know." I said through the pain.

"I think your having your baby." Carlisle said.

"WHAT!!" I exclaimed.

That's when the pain really came.

It took 20min. for me to give birth. Emmett and Jasper played with the twins during that time.

Esme cleaned the baby off and brought it back and said, "It's a girl."

Edward smiled and looked at her caringly.

"What should we name her?" he asked me.

"How about Sedona?"

"I like it, Sedona it is."

Sedona had brown hair like me with dark forest green eyes like Edward had when he was human.

Emmett and Jasper told Katara and Ulrich they had a new baby sister, Katara was happy to have a sister but Ulrich was mad cause he wanted a brother.

**Sorry it took me forever to post this. For the next chapter I'm going to skip to when Katara and Ulrich are 15 and Sedona is 14 it just works better for what I have planed and plus that way I can get to some really exciting chapters which since I haven't updated for a while I will give you a hint it involves Victor, Bella's father and the Volturi.**


	25. this isn't good

**WARNING: this chapter contains some swearing **

**I don't own Twilight or Underworld**

**Thank you ****morgan12149**and **TwilightRocks** for giving me ideas

(3rd person pov)

It has been 14 years since Sedona was born. She is now 14 and Katara and Ulrich are 15 years old. Sedona is turning into a beautiful teenager with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She looks more like Edward then Bella.

Katara looks like Bella's clone. She has Bella's brown hair that goes to her mid back and strong features and longer than normal fangs, just like Bella, though she's starting to get a blondish tint to her hair that Bella does not like. Bella's father has blonde hair and Bella hates him.

Ulrich on the other hand looks like a clone of Lucian. He has long brown hair that goes a little past his ears and is really muscular. He acts just like Lucian too. He loves to take charge and is always protecting his friends and family.

Katara and him started to change into a lycan when they were 10- years-old. They look identical when in lycan form only Ulrich is bigger. They look exactly like their father did when he was in lycan form and they can control when they change, just like him.

They had one big happy family and where now residing in British Columbia, Canada. Their house was in the forest and had a heated pool with a huge waterslide and dirt hill that they use for mud sliding, skiing, sledding and sometimes just rolling down. They have lived there for five years now, not knowing that Victor was with the Volturi and was planning on coming and killing Ulrich, Katara, and Bella.

(Bella's pov)

I had this horrible feeling all day that something bead was going to happen, but I paid no mind to it. That's when Alice had a vision.

"BELLA! Your dad is planning on coming here and killing you and the twins!" She yelled and then added, "He also has a Lycan as a servant, I don't know how or who it is but Chelsea must have used her power on him to make him loyal to Victor. Or Heidi is using her power on him to make him think that he wants to serve Victor."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like Ulrich only with Katara's eyes and a small beard and longer hair."

"What!?! H how is that possible? Did you see any markings on his arm?"

"Yea a weird V, why?"

"Oh my god, I know who it is." I whispered.

"Who?"

"I…I thought he was dead. How could he be back? I…I saw him die. Oh my god." I sobbed as I broke down.

She grabbed my arms, looked at me right in the eyes and in a serious voice said, "Bella, who is it."

"Lucian." I whispered so quietly I thought she would not hear me.

"But how?"

"I don't know."

"Is it bad he is on their side?"

"Yes, the Lycans who are more loyal will go and fight with him if he tells them too."

"Will Pierce, Trix, and Taylor and the others join him?"

"No. they will know he's not himself."

"Ok good."

"What's going on? Who came back?" Edward asked walking in from hunting.

"Bella says the Lycan that is serving Victor is Lucian." Alice told him.

"I thought he was dead?"

"I thought so too!" I sobbed.

"He does Chelsea or Heidi must be using her power on him. I know he would never hurt me or the twins though. Maybe if I saw him and talked to him I could talk some sense to him."

"Let's hope so." Alice said.

We told everyone what was going on and we well _I_ even told the kids.

"You mean to say dad _is _alive?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Your not going to dump dad for _him_ are you?"

"As of right now no, I love Lucian but I haven't seen him in over 600 years, but I have a feeling either him or Edward will get heartbroken in the end and it will be my fault."

"Tough choice." Katara said.

"Yes, really tough choice."

"Who is or was funner to be around out of the two of them?" Ulrich asked.

"Lucian."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that your mom loves to be reckless and sneak around and do things that are forbidden."

"Just like us?" Katara asked.

"Just like you."

"When you choose who you are going to be with will you cut the other from your life completely?"

"No whichever one I deiced not to be with will still be in our lives because I'm not going to stop you guys from seeing your dad." I tried to explain. It's hard to explain something when you are talking about two different people who each are a father to one or two of your kids.

Later that day Carlisle started making phone calls to see if other covens would help us. I called the Raze and told him what was going on and he agreed that he would help us but he would not fight against Lucian and I agreed that I would not fight against him either. Katara went back to Forks to see if her friend, Jacob Black, in La Push and ask him if he and the other werewolves would help fight. She had been there a day when I got a call from her.

"Hey Mom." She had a guilty tone in her voice.

"What happened?"

"Can Jake come and live with us?"

"Oh no please don't tell me…" she cut me short.

"No, no Mom I'm not pregnant…"

"Oh good." I sighed.

"Ah…Jake imprinted on me."

"WHAT!!!" I nearly screamed.

"Yea, so can he so he isn't worried sick about not being with me?"

"Van ön kurva kidding én. Miért -val lányom? Miért most! Isten átok gazember!" **( translation Are you fucking kidding me. Why with my daughter? Why now! God damn son of a bitch!)**

"Mom's mad." I heard Katara tell someone.

"How do you know?" I heard a male voice say. It must be Jacob.

"She's swearing in Hungarian."

"Oh."

I finally calmed down and said, "Fine but you two are not to be in the same room with the door closed."

She squeaked and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Yea, yea, yea." I said and she hung up.


	26. I'm Sorry Adoption

**I am so sorry but I cannot continue writing ****a twist of fate**** or ****Marcus's daughter**** I have lost all inspiration for them. I will be putting them up for adoption so anyone who wishes to take them over can PM me with a little bit of how you would write the next chapter. Even though I am not continuing them I still wish for them 'go to a good home'. Again I am truly sorry.**


End file.
